Estrellas
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No sabía de donde era, muchos menos podía recordar, era como si existía un bloqueo en su mente. Sin embargo, Shiki sabía desde pequeño que había alguien en el universo que escuchaba cada noche sus palabras. Era como ese secreto que tenía con las estrellas mismas. Ahora que podía navegar por el universo, podía estar más cerca de saber más de su pasado y de sus amigas las estrellas.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **¡Yei! Ya estoy aqui una vez más a presentarles algo que venía pensando desde un rato que empecé a leer el manga. Aún no quiero entrar a más profundidad con mis fics de Edens Zero siento que aún hay cosas que se deben ver, dejar que el manga siga su curso por unos cuantos capítulos más y yo siento que aún hay cosas que se deben ver.**_

 _ **Por lo que escribiré primero sobre algunas teorias que tengo sobre ellos y ya cuando vea que está avanzando y tenga un poco más de historia, entonces me pondré a profundizar todo.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

¿Cómo es que había estado vagando sólo por el universo?

Ni el podia recordar. Eran memorias borrosas las que inundaban su mente, era como si existiera algún bloqueo dentro de él que no podía romperlo por más que quisiera, tal vez para no sentir daño, tal vez para olvidar todo eso, tal vez había sido alguien quien había manipulado todo eso. No sabía si tenía padres o una familia que se podía preocupar por él, tampoco sabía si tenía amigos, un perro quien le extraña.

Tal vez venía de algún otro mundo donde el era temido o amado. Lo único que tenía en mente era su nombre, lo demás no lo podía saber.

No lo sabía.

Desde pequeño lo pensó mucho Shiki Granbell en aquellas noches que sólo huía de la pequeña casita donde vivía y se subía al techo para mirar el cielo infinito. Estaba en un planeta donde habitaban robots, era con temática de fantasía. No sabía como había llegado ahí. Lo único que podía recordar fue como conoció a su abuelo el Rey Demonio. Le podía agradecer porque gracias a él no lo dejo sólo y lo llevo con los demás.

Se sentía en familia, tenía muchos amigos pero con el sólo pensamiento de que sólo era un humano en aquel planeta, uno de entre toda máquina, era un tanto aburrido. Los robots no podia nadar, ni mucho menos podían escalar o podían comer o dormir. Sabía que estaban programados y solían ir a repararse en el castillo del Rey, un lugar que le era prohibido ya que sería peligroso para un niño como él.

Dejo de hacer todas esas actividades para estar junto con sus amigos robots, ayudándole en hacer algunas cosas y conversar un poco. Pero aún así no dejaba de sentirse sólo, sentía que aquella calidez en su pecho no se llenaba. Necesitaba algo más pero no sabía que era.

Poco después descubrió que con sólo mirar las estrellas podia estar tranquilo, podía dejar que sus pensamientos fluyeran, podía sentir que algo en el universo le esperaba. No sabía como podía describir aquella sensación pero era algo como si alguien estuviera esperando a su llegada para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y al fin descubrir quien realmente es. Tebia una conexión que no podía explicar.

 _ **-Algún día viajare por las estrellas**_ -Juro en una de esas tantas noches. _ **\- Y seré el mejor aventurero**_ -Sonrió mientras alzaba su pequeña mano con tal de tocar aquellas estrellas. _ **\- Seré el mejor**_

Juraba en aquellas palabras antes de que su abuelo, el Rey Demonio, lo encontrará en el techo y le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza por asustarlo de esa manera al no encontrarlo dormido en su cama. Aunque al final comprendiera el porque Shiki había hecho eso, sólo acaricio su cabeza como un buen padre.

 _ **-Algún día tendrás que conocer el universo** _-Habló. _ **\- Y cuando llegue a ese día no olvides las palabras que te vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo** _-Lo miro orgulloso, aunque era una máquina que no tenía muchas facciones, se le notaba un poco aquellos sentimientos tan humanos. _ **\- Los amigos son la cosa más importante en el mundo. Ellos te apoyan contra el viento y la marea. Si tienes un amigo que derrame lágrimas por ti...** _-Volvio acariciar el cabello del menor con ternura. _ **\- ...Será mejor que lo atesores por el resto de tu vida.**_

 _ **-Pero es imposible que yo tenga amigos** _-Se quejaba Shiki.

 _ **-Pero nunca será tarde para ello, sólo espera Shiki y lo verás**_

Aunque el tiempo pasará, el no dejaba de creer en esas palabras, aún cuando en el día se la pasaba reparando a sus amigos y aún cuando su abuelo desapareció repentinamente. Se había hecho una costumbre conversar en la noche, antes de dormir, con las estrellas y la luna. Sabía que alguien escuchaba sus palabras, sabía que alguien le seguía animando para conseguir sus sueños.

Y aunque se tardara un poco en llegar ese momento, ahora podia disfrutar de viajar por el universo. Aunque lo mejor de todo era que no se encontraba sólo. Había llegado a su vida, una chica de nombre Rebecca y amigo gatuno Happy. Gracias a ellos ahora podia hacer lo que siempre se imagino hacer, tocar el cielo, tocar las estrellas y estar más cerca de estas.

Y aunque Rebecca como Happy se encontraban dormidos en ese momento. Nada lo detenía para levantarse y mirar por la ventana. Cada que avanzaba la nave, se emocionaba más, sonreía y sentía que la aventura estaba próximo a iniciar. Pegó su mano a la ventana, aunque no pudiera salir al espacio sin un traje especial, al menos así podía conversar con las estrellas.

 **-Tener amigos a quien proteger, quien lo diría abuelo, encontré a una amiga que lloraria por mi pero no te preocupes que siempre la voy a proteger** -Susurro. **\- Muy pronto sabré quien soy en realidad y nunca los alejare de mi**

Una vez más las estrellas guardarian sus palabras. Ellas han sido las únicas que le habían acompañado desde hace tiempo y seguirían haciéndolo pero ahora viviendo aventuras.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hoy hablé de Shiki o al menos lo que yo tengo pensado, mi propia teoría. A la próxima será un fic un tanto conmovedor hablando sobre Rebecca, mi pequeña niña que lloré cuando supe un poco sobre ella y Happy. Sin duda espero escribir algo lindo para ustedes y claro, para mi también.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 8 de Agosto de 2018**_


End file.
